


Goddess

by saltyfandombrat



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Bisexual James, Biting, Choking, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant James, Dominant Q, Emotions, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Female Q, Femdom, Feral Behavior, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punching, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slut-Shaming, Talk of Rape, Top James, Top Q, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Violence against women, Violent Sex, bleeding during sex, cock humiliation, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 35
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Goddess

The house was meant to be empty when James arrived, it was just meant to be a simple mission of getting a flash drive back and then leaving the house as quickly as he had come. Making his way into the house was a piece of cake, but as soon as he was inside the living room, he was being hit hard right in the face. It took him just a moment to recover from the shock of the blow, his eyes focusing in on the woman standing in front of him. Shit, the wife. How could he have forgotten about her? She was currently backing away from him as he finished entering the house, her expression absolutely unreadable as she looked at him. Her light eyes were wide and transfixed on him, her shoulders visibly tense as she stood there, looking so fragile and frightened. James hoped he wasn't scaring her too much, though he could imagine he'd be a bit put off if some random stranger was suddenly breaking into his house. Especially if he was a young woman who was home all alone, he hoped that she was in the house alone anyway, he could handle just her. 

"Hey, easy now, okay?" James attempted to soothe her, his face still hurting as he took a deep breath and tried to relax himself a bit, despite feeling a small bit of blood trickling out of one of his nostrils. His eyes flicked over her, she was a bit shorter than him and far less broad, her body slender and frail looking as she stood there in her floral dress. He briefly noted that she was quite attractive in it, dark curls loose and messy, her dress short and flowing freely. As he slowly approached her, he tried to push those thoughts out of his mind, he shouldn't be thinking those thoughts about her right now. Maybe in a very different situation, he would have pursued her, but now was no time to be chasing after a married woman. With a small smile, he continued stepping towards her, hoping to put her more at ease. "I'm just looking for a flash drive, okay? Once I get it, I promise I'll leave, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want the flash drive, now do you know where your husband keeps it? It should be silver, keeps it on a black piece of leather?" 

After a brief pause, she gave a small nod of her head and moved away from him once again, turning towards a small drawer to begin rummaging through it. There was a sinking feeling in his chest as he watched her and it was justified when she turned around suddenly, pulling a gun out of the drawer instead of a flash drive and James really should have seen that coming from a mile away. Before either of them had the chance to think, he was rushing her, securing hands on both of her arms and slamming her down to the ground. Luckily, she twisted just in time to avoid hitting the back of her head directly against the cold floor, her arms struggling in his grasp as she tried to escape it. With a tightened grip, he got her to release the gun and he let one hand go to push it away from them across the floor. Despite how quickly he tried to do this, she moved faster than him and was twisting away from him, rolling away from him. A tense pause fell over the both of them as they stared at one another on the floor, both still and silent.

"You're going to leave. No flash drive, no more fighting. Get. Out." The woman finally spoke to him, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him. He couldn't let that happen, though, his mission wasn't something he could compromise just because some woman told him to. She must have sensed that he wasn't messing around when he shook his head because she looked even more irritated as she straightened up, glancing to the side as subtly as she could manage with James staring right at her. He was on her a second later, not even giving her a chance to go for the gun again, pinning her back to the ground. "Get the hell off of me!" She growled out to him, fighting against him harder this time and her squirming was not helping him at all as he felt himself growing hard on top of her. The moment she realized that was remarkably clear on her face, those wide eyes looking back up at him again and she went still beneath his grasp, just blinking up at him as he felt his own cheeks go bright red with shame at his own body. 

"It's natural-" James tried to explain, brushing it off because it didn't mean anything, that was just something that happened to a man's body when a beautiful woman was squirming against him like that. When he tried to pull away from her, doing his best to escape the situation that was awkward for both him and her, long legs came up to tighten around his waist and pull him back into her. Needless to say, he was more than a little surprised and couldn't help the soft noise he released as he was suddenly being pushed into her harder than before. On instinct, he rocked himself against her slowly and let his hands to move over her body now, lips finding her throat to press soft kisses along the skin there. If they were going to fuck, he didn't see any reason to treat her any differently than he treated any of his other bed partners, he was always soft and gentle with the women he took to bed. Or rather floor, whichever the case may be, he was always respectful and easier with them than he was with the men he slept with. 

"I want it rough." She breathed out from beneath him and manicured fingernails had found their way to his short hair, pulling it the best she could and it surprisingly burned a lot more than he had expected it to. In response to that little display, he bucked his hips hard against her before moving to pull back, he was not going to dry hump her and come inside of his pants like he was some hopeless schoolboy again. She huffed out at this and watched him as he worked his pants down to get his cock out, stroking himself as he watched her all sprawled out on the floor, legs parted a bit around him and hands resting on her clothed stomach. "Come play with me, handsome...." She urged and her legs tilted open a bit more, letting her dress ride up just enough that he caught a flash between her legs and realized that she hadn't been wearing any underwear. He let out a groan at that and fisted himself harder, admiring her as she exposed herself for him, already looking so wet and he hadn't even been touching her yet.

"Take the dress off for me, beautiful." James instructed her and that earned him a wicked grin that seemed to be that of God herself, or he feared the Devil, the slow way she sat up and began taking the dress off like it was a strip show was pure evil. That had him pulsing in his own hand, only made worse when the dress actually slid down her slender shoulders and exposed her chest to him. As soon as it was pooling down around her hips, James moved closer again and pulled her nearer to him, his large hands smoothing over soft skin of her sides and across her back. His head was ducking down quickly to kiss along her shoulder, waiting until she relaxed into his gentle touches before he bit down hard enough to draw blood, grinning when she arched into him and let out a noise close to a yowl. The metallic taste of her blood hit his tongue and made him feel dizzy with the sudden copper in his mouth, her fingers tightening at the back of his head pushed him to bite down further, lost in the moment and feeling of it. 

A hand was smoothing over the front of his clothed chest for a moment, delicate fingers rubbing over his strong front before she was resting her palm on him and pushing him back hard. He fell backwards onto the floor, his head and back hitting the hard floor roughly, sending volts of pain shooting down his spine briefly. There was still a grin on his face as she stood up, letting the dress fall the rest of the way off of her body, exposing herself even more. She was completely shaven and evenly pale, black and complex tattoo designs all over her body, various flowers tattooed all over her. James wanted to run his tongue over every stem and petal that covered the insides of her thighs, wanting to hold her down and tease her until she was begging him to lick where she needed it the most. However, he had a feeling that he wasn't the one in control in that situation and while it was entirely new, he was practically shaking with excitement. He had no qualms about letting her take advantage and simply use him as she pleased. 

"Finish stripping, I want to see you." She demanded as she towered over him, looking down at James with a devious smirk. Who was he to deny an order like that? His hands were fumbling with the rest of his clothes as he struggled to get them off as quickly as he could manage, tossing them aside carelessly, his eyes never leaving her as she looked over his body as though she was silently judging him the entire time. His cheeks were flushed with the feeling of assessment, he still couldn't read her expression and that hurt his ego in a way he had never felt in bed before, but that somehow made him feel even harder. As he finished up, he looked to her for approval and found none except for a small nod of his head, she moved closer to him now and he felt like he was prey. That should have made him feel more nervous than it did, he was more excited than anything else, he didn't know how he could be nervous when such a beautiful woman was standing over him completely naked and smirking like she was ready to pounce. 

Ever so slowly, she moved to crouch over his chest and maneuvered herself so she was pressed right against James' face, urging him to finally do what he had been wanting for a while now. His mouth moved over his wet slit and he licked a long strip, humming against her skin at her taste hitting his tongue for the first time, blue eyes drifting closed. This had always been a guilty pleasure of his for women, loving to go down on him every chance he got and he had never had any complaints about his eagerness to please. Of course, he teased her just a bit first and barely dipped his tongue into her slit before finally moving his mouth up to roughly lap over her clit, focusing in on that spot that was already hard beneath his tongue. She let out a moan that sounded like it had slipped from Aphrodite's mouth, rolling her hips down to try and get him to move more, though he kept teasing her and refused to let himself be rushed. He smiled a bit against her and looked up at her with eyes that were deceptively innocent. 

"Suck my clit, slut. I've heard about how much you sleep around, you're a real cunt whore." James moaned at her words and he could safely say he had never been spoken to like that before, nobody had every tried to dominate him nor had they called him names like that while they were having sex. His cock was achingly hard between his legs, ignored now and when he went to remedy that, she was leaning back just enough to slap him across the face hard. "Did I give you permission to touch your pathetic cock? You'll be lucky if you get to fuck me at all today, don't get greedy. I'm doing you a service here, men like you are good for nothing more than warming my clit and making me come." She told him as his face burned, though he was shocked by both the slap and the words, he immediately pulled his hands away and shook his head at her question. God, he had never thought he would be a man who got off on being denied and having his cock humiliated, but there was no denying the pleasure that was burning inside of his skin.

James complied to the orders that he was given by her now, hands moving to hesitantly hold onto her hips, unsure if he was allowed to do so. When she didn't tell him to stop, he relaxed and she moved herself over his mouth once more, gasping as he immediately attacked her clit with his teeth and tongue. She was surprised by how eager he was now, nipping and sucking at the sensitive bud inside his mouth, pulling back occasionally to lick over it. One hand slipped beneath her to slide a thick finger into her hole, pushing it into her easily given how soaked she was for him now. That lit his nerves ablaze, how wet she was for him, how needy she was and he wanted to give her everything that she wanted. The longer he went at her, the louder she was getting and she had been noisy to begin with, but she was squirming and gasping breathily now. Both of them were going wild inside of their own skin, getting a bit carried away, James bit down on her sensitive clit a bit harder than he intended and she positively screamed then.

For a brief moment, James was really worried that he had accidentally hurt her and guilt flooded through him as he tried to push her up from his face. However, her thighs clenched tightly around his face, locking him in place there as she convulsed and realization washed over him. The noise she realized hadn't been out of pain at all, it was the sound of her coming from him biting her and he moaned at that, she really was getting off on being hurt by him like this. If she wanted it to be too much, he would give her too much. Strong hands tightened onto her thighs and forced her to stay still, licking her roughly through her orgasm, giving her brief breaks by licking over her slit instead of focusing in on her clit every now and then. He always went right back to her clit, lips wrapping around her to suck roughly, the tip of his tongue teasing her oversensitive nub. Pained noises were forced out of her as she struggled to get away from him, but he kept her still as he continued to torture her, nibbling roughly at her clit every other moment.

"James!" She screamed out desperately, fuck, the neighbors were going to hear her and either call the police to report her being murdered or they were going to know exactly what a slut she was being for someone other than her husband. God, he hoped it was the latter because the thought of people hearing how he was defiling another man's wife made him impossibly harder. As she continued to make noise above him, he took pity on her when her sounds became closer to sobs and more pain than they were pleasure. With one last rough lick, he slipped his finger out of her and released the grasp he had on her, admiring the places that would have bruises on them tomorrow. Genuine tears were rolling down her face as she pulled away from him, moving off of his face and spreading her legs a bit more to try to alleviate the pressure that was being put on her oversensitive cunt. A piece of him hurt as he watched her, but he knew that she wanted this, she was getting off on this so much and he liked being able to do this. 

"Come on, beautiful, stand up for me." James urged in a softer tone, moving to his feet before her and offering his hands to help pull her up to her feet as well. She was standing on shaky legs when she finally rose, stood there like a newborn deer walking for the first time. Gently, he pushed her back towards the nearest wall and slotted himself between her legs, forcing them apart widely. "I'm going to let you calm down and then I'm going to fuck you against this wall until you're coming all over me again, I'm going to make you oversensitive all over again and you're going to like it. You're going to be a good little slut and take it, you're going to take everything I give." James murmured out to her, pressing a few soft kisses along her shoulder as one hand slipped down to fondle one of her breasts, thumb brushing over her nipple in between rough squeezes. She was whining and pliant in his hands, but silent otherwise, that simply wouldn't do. Their roles were reversed now and James was the one in full control of her. 

"Please, James. I can't-" Her words were so soft and small, but she hadn't taken pity on him and he knew she didn't want him going easy on her now. The sound his hand made echoed through the halls as it made contact with her cheek, obviously catching her off guard as she sobbed again, looking up at him with wide blue eyes. Behind those eyes, though, still laid that burning desire that he had seen earlier. He could feel her dripping down her thighs and he rutted his hard cock between those wet thighs, lubing himself with her come. Though, he had to be careful with how much he thrusted against her because he would not last at this rate if they kept on like that much longer. So, he brushed his thumb gently over the place where he had hit her for a moment, moving his hand off of her breast. Hopefully, she would have bruises right there too and he wondered if she would tell her husband how horrible he had been. That he had roughed her up and raped her, would he believe her or just know that his wife was a whore? 

"You can and you will. Do you see yourself? You're absolutely wrecked. What do you think your husband will think about you when he gets back? How long has it been since you actually let him fuck you? I can only imagine what he's going to do when he finds out that his wife is so ready to spread her legs for anyone who isn't him." James growled out against her neck, yanking her hips into his as they stood there. With a another kiss to her throat, he smirked wickedly. It was his turn to be cruel and to use her as he pleased. "You want to know what I think? I think that he should take what he wants from you, it's what sluts like you are made for. When he gets home and finds out that you're a whore, he should just throw you down and take everything you've been denying him for so long. It's not like you're going to tell him no, whores like you don't get a choice in who takes you. He's going to fuck you however he wants to when he finally gets home, but not before I wreck that tight cunt of yours first." James assured her quietly.

The groan that escaped her throat couldn't be mistaken as anything other than pleasure as she looked up at him, her eyes blown with lust, leaning up to kiss him roughly. His hands cupped her face and let her kiss him, returning it with just as much passion and he grunted when she was digging her teeth into his bottom lip, the taste of copper exploding in between their mouths. He pushed her completely back against the wall and took the kiss as a sign that she was ready for him now, hitching her hips up around his waist to tug her off of the ground. With just one more stroke over his cock, he positioned himself and pushed right into where he wanted to be, cock sliding in smoothly and bottoming out on the first try. For a moment, he had to pause and hold onto her as her tight heat was surrounding his cock, and it felt like it had been entirely too long since he had gotten to sink into someone. "Fuck, baby, you feel amazing." He breathed out to her, his tone and words surprisingly soft in that moment. 

After taking a moment to recollect himself, he began fucking into her roughly, immediately setting a punishing pace as he kept his hands on her hips tightly. She felt so good around him and he could already tell that he wasn't going to last, especially not with how she was gasping and clenching around him. Her delicate hands were grasping at his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin hard enough to hurt, but he was so caught up in his pleasure that he barely even noticed the exact moment that her nails broke the skin and they started to bleed. Her head was leaned back against the wall as she released whine after gasp, moans breaking through every now and again, she was so fucking noisy for him. He was reveling in the sounds she was letting out for him, the sounds that he was drawing from her; even though he was in control now, it was still spurring him on that he was making her feel so good that she was losing all of her decency with her legs spread and her throat sore from moaning so much for his cock. 

"H-Hit me, James." She gasped out quietly, so softly that James had missed it at first, his eyebrows furrowing as he was just vaguely aware of her having said _something_. He urged her to repeat herself, though his hips didn't slow down as he continued rutting into her inviting heat, he was completely losing himself in the feeling of having her on his cock. As her nails raked down his back and his cock was milked for all it was worth, he didn't feel like he could bring himself to stop with how good he was feeling, he couldn't remember it ever feeling this good and that might just be the moment talking. However, he couldn't let himself get too lost in his head because while she was gasping, her legs were tightening around his hips to pull him inside impossibly deeper and then she was repeating herself. "I said hit me, you pussy. Unless you're not man eno-" Her words were cut off when he fulfilled her wish, not just slapping her this time, but closing his fist and punching her. Not quite with full force, but enough to feel it. 

"I want you to ride me, slut, I'm not doing the work anymore for you to just rest there and take it." James decided and wrapped his arms tightly around her, easing them down onto the floor and letting her reposition herself on his cock. Slowly, she was sinking down onto his cock once again and starting to ride him like that, heat coiling tightly in her stomach. The new position forced his cock up at a new angle that was seeming to hit every right place inside of her that he hadn't been reaching previously, making him slide against her sweet spot every time she fucked herself down onto his cock, every thrust was driving him so much deeper. He was pushing up to meet her rocking hips, thrusting himself so deep that it felt like it was hurting her at that point. Her hurting face was being quickly overtaken by the pleasure and James couldn't believe how much hotter she looked with blood slipping down her lips, pink tongue occasionally darting out to lap at the blood that was pooling in the middle of her bottom lip. 

His eyes were closed when he felt the hand on his throat, tight around it and driving him to fuck into her even harder, sending shockwaves through her body as she got closer to the edge. It wasn't that he had never been choked by anyone before, but he had never been choked by a girl, it was usually the other way around and it was just as hot. He watched her closely as she was getting closer and closer to the edge, her hand tightening and loosening a bit as she rocked her hips, she looked so perfect on top of him. His hands smoothed over his hips, using that leverage to pull her down onto his cock quicker as her hand slipped down between her thighs to begin rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. James' grunts and groans were matching every noise that she made, both of them getting closer and closer to tumbling over the edge. James' head rested back against the cold floor as he kept driving up into her tight heat, he was trying to hold off at least until she came and he couldn't keep looking at her if he wanted to last. 

"Daddy!" She cried out suddenly, catching James completely off guard, but that definitely wasn't a bad thing, it was just so unexpected from this woman who had been calling him a clit warmer not even an hour ago. Regardless, that seemed to be all that she needed to push her over the edge, clenching tightly around his cock as she came hard. The new grip on him was so tight that it was painful and that was all he needed to be following after her, his mind not even considering to pull out of her as he finally came. Later on, he was sure he would hate himself for being so foolish as to not even suggest using a condom, especially when there were so many reasons to. As he was taken over by such immense pleasure, he could not care less about where he was finishing and the thought of filling a married woman's womb with his seed were the last thoughts he needed to be completely milked by her squeezing. Those thoughts were completely ruining him as his cock pulsed inside of her, thick ropes of come painting her abused hole. 

His arms easily caught her as she collapsed down onto his chest, both panting and completely shaken by the force of their orgasms. They laid there for a bit, James' arms around her and her head on his chest before their adrenaline began wearing off, the pain from all of their injuries finally beginning to be felt and not in the good way anymore. Bruises began blooming and cuts were quickly turning into raw skin that felt painful to even move. Her curls tickled his skin as she laid flat against his chest, tilting her head to press a few soft kisses along his chest as they both came down and relaxed together. It was such a powerful experience for them, neither having experienced something so intense before, both physically and emotionally. James moved to press his lips to the top of her head, kissing slightly sweaty curls, his hands running idly over her back. It felt like forever that they had laid there together, just curled up to one another and silent as they laid on the cold floor, surrounded by their discarded clothing. 

"The flash drive is in the middle drawer beneath the mirror." The words were so quiet James thought he might have imagined them for a moment, but then she was moving once more. One last kiss was being pressed to the center of his chest, right on top of a scar that had come from some random mission years prior. Her long legs straightened and his cock slipped out of her with a wet noise, her thighs completely slick and undoubtedly uncomfortable as she stood up. He let out a quiet and shaky moan as his oversensitive cock was moved around inside of her one last time, feeling like it was too much friction for him now when it wasn't enough just a handful of minutes prior. The woman was climbing off of him with surprising agility and grace for someone who had just been fucked beyond the point of pleasure by him, moving like it was nothing. She was silent as she gathered up her dress off of the floor and sauntered towards the large flight of stairs, disappearing up them, leaving James alone there with his thoughts. 


End file.
